


Strawberries and Plums

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cronkri drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are sitting less than three feet from a boy you'd really like to be more than friends with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Holding Hands  
> Rating: No content warnings

You can't help but to stare at Kankri. The two of you are just sitting on the couch watching TV and he's just so wrapped up in the goings on of _whatever_ it actually is that he has this intense look on his face. His tongue darts out occasionally to swipe at his lower lip and you want to just lean over and press your lips against his. But you won't. You know that he'd hate you for it. You sit two feet away form him on the couch whenever you come over because you know he doesn't want to be touched.

You scoot over a few inches with your right hand resting on the cushion between you. You can see his left just _sitting_ there. And then you notice something. He's closer than he'd been before. Not just because _you've_ moved, but because he has as well. The thought makes you grin and you decide to take your chances and move your hand closer to his.

You turn your eyes forward, trying to concentrate on the show. It's definately something British, you can tell from the accents and the fact that they're in fucking London, but you have no idea what. You're trying to concentrate on something, anything, other than his hand sitting there. Just inches away from yours.

The credits roll and you try to read all of the names. None of them are familiar. Something like Balderdash Caterwauling catches your eye and tilt your head trying to figure out who the fuck would inflict something that terrible on their child. But the next episode starts and you've got more pressing issues on your mind that this show. You move your hand just _ever so slightly_ to the right.

The heat of his hand is so close to yours. You just want to reach out and touch him. Your pinkie stretches some and it just barely brushes against his. You keep your face forward but glance to the side to see if he's doing anything. His gaze is still turned intently toward the TV, but a blush has spread over his cheeks. You can't help but to feel a little proud, knowing that he's blushing because you're so close.

You feel his finger move against yours and suddenly yours is twined with his. This time you decide to take a leap and after sitting for a few minutes getting used to the contact, you go for it. You move your hand and twine your fingers with his. He makes a little nervous noise and the two of you sit there, giggling while you stare at the TV.

His hand is so small and warm in yours. It's wonderful, even this little bit of contact with him is more than you could have ever asked for. You decide to turn your head and look at him. What you see puts a grin on your face. He's blushing even more than he was before and he's smiling like he has a secret.

You clear your throat and rub your thumb against his. He turns his head and looks at you, his hazel eyes meeting yours. You chew on your lower lip and swallow. “Hey, Kankri.”

He laughs nervously. “Yes, Cronus?”

It's your turn to laugh now. “I, uh, guess I shoulda asked before holdin' your hand, yeah?” You swallow again, trying to get rid of the lump forming in your throat.

“I would have appreciated something of a warning before you took my hand in yours, but I _suppose_ that I can allow you to continue seeing as I was the one who wrapped my pinkie around yours.”

You smile widely at your loquacious friend. Always with the _words_ , but you don't care. He's telling you that this is okay. So you take your chances again. “Do you maybe wanna go out with me sometime?” He looks away and pulls the collar of his sweater over his face. “Kankri?”

He doesn't turn back towards you. “Yes?”

“I asked if you...”

“I heard what you said, I... I just wasn't sure if I meant yes when I said it.” He swallows and looks back to you nervously.

“Did you mean it?”

His gaze moves down to your joined hands. “Yes.”

You laugh excitedly. “That's awesome. I, uh, I didn't plan this far ahead.”

He looks back up at you with the most wonderful smile you've ever seen. “We have all the time in the world, Cronus. Take yours.”

You brush your thumb against his and lean in. You don't kiss his lips but instead you press one to his cheek. You _do_ have all the time in the world, after all. You're going to take this slow and do things right.


	2. Synchronous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you want this to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Cuddling somewhere  
> Rating: No content warnings

There's a warmth surrounding you that, just a few months ago, you never would have imagined you would enjoy. It's not just from your sweater, or the heat that's been turned up in the apartment to combat the harsh winter air. You know that it's mostly from the broad chest that your head is resting on, and the strong arms around your waist.

You bury your nose in his shoulder and just take in his rich, dark smell. His cologne mixes so strangely with the cigarette smoke and his own natural smell. You just can't help but to want the scent to envelop you everywhere you go. But right now it  _has_. You're in his apartment,  _on his bed_  and laying on top of him.

This is the most comfortable you been in a long time. You feel him shift beneath you as he breathes and you wrap your arms around him. For a while you lay there, legs wrapped together and breathing in sync. But then he clears him throat and shifts uncomfortably. You look up at him. “Cronus?”

He smiles down at you. “Uh, sorry babe, I gotta piss.”

You frown at him. “Cronus...”

“Yeah, language, sorry...” He swallows. “But really, babe, I gotta get up for just a sec. I'll be back.” You sigh and roll off of him. He braces himself above you and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Back in a few.” He rolls of the bed and walks out of the room.

For a few minutes you lay in the same position but then sit up and wrap yourself around one of his pillows. You bury your nose in it and take in his smell again.

Before long you drift off to a dreamless sleep. You wake up still sitting up, but with Cronus's head in your lap. He nestles against your stomach your stomach and smiles up at you when he feels you shifting. “Hey babe.?”

You groan and rub at your eyes. “How long was I asleep?”

“You were out for about an hour. Have a nice nap?”

You rest an arm on him and groan again. “No I can't really say that it was particularly  _nice_ , though waking up with you here was.” You smile down at him.

He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close. “Yeah, well, having you here any time is amazing.”

You can feel your face flush darkly but you lean down and press a kiss to his cheek. You card your fingers through his hair and he stays snuggled close. You lay back and he crawls up to curl around you, wrapping a leg around yours and an arm over your chest. You turn to face him and put your arms around his chest.

You hum quietly and and smile at his warmth. In the time that you've been together, this is as far as you've ever gotten with him. Just snuggling close together and kissing his cheeks or his forehead. You know that he wants more. You can feel that any time that he has to get up and go to the bathroom, and you can see it any time he adjusts himself and crosses his legs.

You wonder if he'll be okay with this much longer. You wonder if he loves you like you love him, or if he's just trying to get into your pants. You sincerely hope that that isn't the case. You hope that he loves you. You've never asked.

The moment feels like one where asking would be bad form. But you pretend for the time that he loves you and let his arms stay wrapped around you. You take in his scent and sigh. You wish that time could stand still. The the world would stop so that the two of you could just lay here next to him.

Through the material of his shirt you can feel the beating of his heart against your cheek. It ties you to him for a few minutes as you realize that your heartbeats are synchronous. You look up at him and see that he's looking down at you, a contemplative look on his face.

You furrow your brow and tilt your head to the side. “Cronus? Are you all right?”

He blinks a few times and you don't push it. You know that he likes to take his time to find words when he's  _actually_  thinking about what it is that he wants to say. “Yeah babe, I'm fine.” He rubs at your waist softly. “Just thinking about things is all.”

“Things?”

He kisses the top of your head. “Like how much I like you.”

You smile softly. “I like you quite a lot.” And by that you mean you love him. But you'll wait to tell him that until the time is right.

 

For now you lay together, limbs twined and heartbeats alined. It's one of those perfect moments and you want to collect and treasure it forever.


	3. Wetrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and you want to win this damn game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Gaming/Watching a movie  
> Rating: No content warnings

“Oh Kankri, for fuck's sake, _get the sniper_!”

“Cronus I've told you already that I _detest_ this game. I absolutely abhor it.”

“Yeah and you've died like twelve times in the last two minutes!”

“I refuse to play it.”

You throw the controller after yet another team loss between the two of you. “Okay. Fuck it. Fine.” You cross your arms over your chest and huff. “What fucking game do _you_ want to play?” You turn your head at your boyfriend and glare at him.

“I only have one that you might enjoy.”

“And that would be...?” You can't help but to hope that it's something like fucking Mario Kart, because if it's some weird politically correct thing you're going to shove your head through a well. _Literally_ shove your head through a wall.

“I'll set it up.” He gets up from the couch and turns off the 360 and sets up another system.

“Hold on a goddamn minute, now. Is that an N64 I see you unearthing?”

“It very well might be.” He untangles the cords and sets it up reverently. Each piece connected with the utmost care and attention Then he pulls out the cartridge in the system and puts in another one, being sure to replace the first in its home. He brings the controllers to you and holds them out. “I assume you'll want purple?”

“Of course I fucking want purple, chief, what other color would I pick?” You grab the transparent purple controller and he takes the red. You note that there's a third grey one still wrapped in its cord and assume that it must be his brother's. He goes back and turns on the system and as the title screen comes up you quirk an eyebrow. “Wetrix?”

“It's quite fun, I assure you.”

“What is the fucking point of this game?”

“Build lakes and don't let your opponent destroy them.”

You purse your lips. “Fine I'll play. But only because you're so fucking cute when you're actually playing a game.”

He smiles and then he starts the game.

He beats you in a few minutes and then manages to do it over and over and _over_. It gets to a point where you become set on playing just to actually beat him and, before you know it, you've fallen in love with the fucking thing. It reminds you a little of something like 3D Tetris, but with bombs and ducks and rainbows.

After god knows how many rounds, the two of you finally stop and you _still_ haven't beaten him. “What the fuck.”

“Yes, Cronus?”

“You never fucking told me you were actually _good_ at a game.”

He laughs. “My brother and I used to play this one all the time. Once in a great while we'll use it to settle arguments.” He looks at you. “I've never lost to him.”

“So to beat you I gotta beat him first?”

“Maybe. You were doing better than he was, anyway. You could be a master at this game yet.” He smiles at you again. A real smile this time. The one that he uses when he's _actually_ happy and not just smiling for face filler. The one he has when he's proud.

“So you think I could beat you at it soon?”

He shrugs. “I wouldn't say soon, but maybe some day.”

“And if I do beat you?”

This earns another shrug. “Then I suppose I”ll give you one request that I can't say no to, _unless_ it is something that I am truly uncomfortable with. You know my limits and my credo, Cronus.” He gives you a warning look and you just hold up your hands.

“I would never make you do nothing that you didn't wanna actually do.” You grin. “Though how about if I win, I get a kiss? A real one.”

He sighs. “Perhaps. And if I win?”

“That's not fair, you've won every game.”

He chuckles as he fidgets with the controller. Obviously he's itching to play again. “I suppose that I'll think of something. Perhaps if I win twenty more times before you win you could do my laundry.” He raises his eyebrows.

“Oh so you want me to be your fucking slave, huh?”

He scowls at you. “That is an incredibly offensive suggestion.”

You laugh and roll your eyes. “Well you'll win it fair and square and I'll take it like a fucking champ.”

He frowns. “Very well. Let us begin then.”

The two of you play for the rest of the night. You don't win a single game, but you do your damnedest. By the end of the night you haven't won your kiss, but you end up agreeing to do most of his housework. But you really don't care. You're going to win that goddamn kiss, even if it takes you the whole damn year.


	4. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are sitting in this diner, wondering why the man across from you is trying to play footsie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: No content warnings  
> Day Four: On a date

The diner is nearly empty. It's dirty, and grimy and you really don't know why people like places like this at all. The waitress, whose name was something like Anna or Dana or Tina, seems like she'd rather shoot the two of you than serve you. But you're avoiding looking at her. And you're avoiding looking across the table. You'd said _yes_ to this for whatever reason and now you're here with him.

It's hard not to look at him though. You just feel so drawn to him. The way that, even though it doesn't _really_ interest him he listens to what you say. The way the smoke curls around his face and mingles with his breath in the winter, turning him into a dragon. The way, when he's tuning his guitar, he gets such a reverent look on his face.

You're snapped out of your thoughts by a tap against your foot. You look across the booth to him and he's smiling at you. “Hey chief. What're you thinking so hard about?”

Your face flushes as you try to think of a lie, but sheepishly your admission. “You...”

“Really?” His smile widens and he leans onto the table. “And what about me's got you thinking?”

“Nothing in particular.”

He looks a little disappointed. “Oh, well that's cool I guess.” He scratches the back of his neck and you feel a tap against your foot again.

“Why are you doing that?”

“What?” He looks surprised.

“You keep hitting my foot with yours.”

His eyes widen in mock innocence. “Who me?” He puts his hand over his chest with a little gasp.

You roll your eyes. “Yes you. Why are you doing that?”

He smiles. “Oh you know, just playing footsie.”

It takes you a moment to process what he's said as you dig through what you know about footsie in your head. “Doesn't that imply some sort of... _romantic_ interest?”

“Sure does, babe.” He waggles his eyebrows at you and you can feel the blush spreading across your cheeks. “Is that not okay?”

“Cronus we've been over this before. You know that I'm celibate and...”

“And I told you that I'm fine with that. I don't need anything like that from you.”

“But you'll want it, Cronus. I know you will.”

His expression becomes somber and he leans forward a little more. “Yeah, maybe I will. And I won't fucking push you into anything. Kankri, listen to me. You know that I really fucking like you. And you know that I really want to date you. Fuck, just... Just let me hold your fucking hand or something. Please?”

You think over his proposal but keep your hands laced in front of you. This isn't the first time that you've had this conversation, and each time you've been tempted to say yes. It somehow feels different sitting in this diner, though. Before he's always just asked at one of your apartments. You swallow and brush a strand of hair out of your face then trail your hand to the back of your neck. “What exactly would constitute a date?”

“You know, like, going to get some food. Maybe seeing a movie or just going for a walk.” He shrugs. “But just you and me. No one else, yeah?”

You look around and then back to him. “There's no one else here _now_.” He raises an eyebrow at you. “Cronus is... This a date?”

He bites his lip with a grin. “It is if you want it to be.” The waitress comes back with your food. You'd nearly forgotten that the two of you had even ordered. She puts your salad in front of you and Cronus takes his plate and settles everything in its place. When she leaves he looks at you, a hopeful smile spread across his face. “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you want it to be.”

You take a deep breath and let it out slowly as you fix your salad. “I'm not entirely sure.” You poke at a wilted piece of lettuce with your fork. “I'd like for us to be friends.”

“We are friends, chief.”

“And I'd like to...” You sigh. “I'd like to be a little more than that. However, I don't want to break my vow.”

“You don't have to. I don't need sex, Kankri. I just want to be your boyfriend.” He shoves his plate aside, food forgotten in favor of awaiting your response.

You put your fork down and put your plate to the side as well. You've suddenly lost your appetite. You're not sure if it's because of the state of the food or if it's because you know what your answer is. You want to say yes. You want to be his. You take a deep breath and cross your arms on the table. You stare at a mysterious stain on the table, wondering what it is. Trying not to think about the matter at hand. But you can't _not_ think. Instead you move your foot forward and tap at his foot like he had to you.

You turn your gaze up, hoping that he understands your meaning with the action. From the grin spreading over his face you think that he does, but you have to be sure.

“It is.”

“Huh?”

“A date.” He turn your gaze away. “From all academic standpoints this constitutes a date and, with the added romantic interest between us, I would say that it means that we're dating.” You can feel the deep red spread across your face and you can't turn your gaze up to meet him again.

“Seriously?” His voice comes out quiet, but he squeaks at the end.

“Yes. Really.”

He reaches across the table and puts his hand on yours. “Thanks, Kan.” He smiles softly at you. “You wanna get the fuck outta this dump and go for a nice walk?”

You laugh quietly and nod. He pulls out his wallet and drops a twenty on the table, not even waiting for the waitress to come over to give you the bill.

You leave the restaurant, hand in hand, and walk towards the park.

You smile as you realize that the two of you are officially on your first date, and that's something that you've been waiting for now for a long time.


	5. Blank Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and the snow around you has almost ruined your plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: KIssing  
> Rating: No Content Warnings

The snow falling makes the world around you look like a blank canvas. It washes it over in a blue-white that, to people that never see snow, would be beautiful. But for you it just means that you've got to dig out your car and you've got to trudge through it to your classes. You realize with a sigh that this must be adulthood's dirty secret. You don't want to do these things, but you've still got to.

You bundle up and head outside. The crunch of the snow under your heavy boots makes you wince. You and Kankri were supposed to go out today. And now it looks like you won't be going anywhere until these streets are cleared off. You walk to your car and unlock it, pulling out your scraper. You start to clear off the car in the hopes that the streets might _actually_ get plowed while you're outside, but you highly doubt it. After a good twenty minutes your car is as clean as it's going to be with the snow still falling.

You sit in the car as you look out to the street, hoping that it's been cleaned out. Your hopes are, predictably, let down. You head back to your building and are surprised to see a familiar bright red coat walking towards you. You run over, doing your best not to slip and slide on the ice in your Docs. When you make it to him you can see that his face is nearly as red as his coat and you lead him into your apartment in silence. You know that if he wants to talk, he will.

You watch him as you take off your coat and he does the same. But you can't stay in silence any more. You lean against the wall while he meticulously unlaces his shoes to pull them off. “Babe, why'd you walk here? It's like ten fucking degrees outside and there's a goddamn blizzard going on.”

He stops moving for just a split second but then continues unlacing his shoes. “Just how long have we been dating, Cronus?”

You shift against the wall uncomfortably, suddenly aware of just how hot your apartment is. “Like three months. Why?” You have this sudden feeling that he might break up with you. But you realize that he's still taking off his shoes. He isn't wearing his coat. He walked here in fucking below freezing weather to see you. There is _no way_ that that's what's going on.

He pulls off one shoe. “I've just been thinking things over...” He pulls off the other and places them next to your boots before standing up.

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “What have you been thinking about? You do a lot of thinking, babe.”

He comes closer to you and looks up. “I've been thinking about us.”

You swallow. Here it comes. The admission that he just wants to be friends. That this was all a mistake for him and that the two of you are through. “Oh? What about us?” You want him to say it. You don't want to have to guess.

But he doesn't say anything. He's close enough that you can see the light ring around his pupils and he brings his hands up. They rest for a few seconds, inches from your face, but then you have that contact of skin on skin and he pulls you down.

It happens to quickly that you're not sure if it really did. But his lips press featherlight against yours and then he lets go and back away quickly.

You smile broadly at him and move close to him. “Kankri?”

He swallows. “Yes?”

“You just fucking kissed me.”

“Yes.”

You rest a hand on his cheek. “You _kissed_ me.”

“I know that I did. And I'm aware that it was a fairly presumptuous action on my part. I should have asked for your permi—”

You cut him off with a kiss of your own. It isn't as chaste as his. Your lips move slowly against his and, after a few seconds, he returns it. He lets out a soft sound as you take his lower lip between yours. You trace your tongue against his lip and you just can't believe how _soft_ his lips are. It's almost not fair.

But then you realize that your lips are against his and you're kissing him softly. You've been waiting for this moment since you'd first met him and now you finally feel like he really trusts you.

He pulls back from the kiss and stares up at you. His lips are parted slightly and kiss reddened. You smile down at him. “Sorry, babe. Guess I shoulda asked, huh?”

He chews at his lower lip and smiles up at you. “Asking wouldn't have made a difference, Cronus.” He leans up and presses another soft kiss to your lips. “I wanted to kiss you. And now I know that you wanted to kiss me.”

“Babe I've fucking wanted to kiss you since I _met_ you.” You laugh and rest your forehead against his. The two of you stay that way for a few minutes and then you turn your head. “Holy shit you aren't going anywhere I think.”

He hums inquisitively. “Oh my. It certainly is a blizzard now isn't it?”

You shrug. “Guess that means it's you and me. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

He yawns. “I'm actually rather tired. Do you think we could just sleep for a little while?”

You grin. “Yeah babe. Let's go take a little nap.” You sling your arm over his shoulder and the two of you go into your room.

You lay on the bed and snuggle next to him. You press a soft kiss to his lips and the two of you drift to sleep, glad to feel him wrapped in your arms.

You hope that this won't be the last time that this happens. Because this is the most content you've been in a long time.


	6. Utmost Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have just come home to an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Wearing eachother's clothes  
> Rating: No content warning

 The professor has been prattling on and on about something that's been making you want to stand up and take over the lecture. But you know that that would be bad form. So when he decides to let the class go early you can't help but to rush back to your building. You park your car carefully, avoiding the snowbanks against the curb. You check for all of your things and go up to your apartment. You lock the door behind you and take off your shoes before taking off your back pack and coat, then hanging them on their hooks.

You move into your kitchen and begin to make yourself a cup of hot cocoa when you notice a pair of boots by the door. They're far too large to be yours and you only know one other person who has your apartment key. You put down your mug and grab your keys. You have a container of mace on them and you're ready to use it if there's an intruder.

You open each door that you pass, starting with the closet. You don't find anything until you open the door to your room. On the bed is someone curled up wearing one of your sweaters, a discarded t-shirt lies next to him. You frown as you sit on the bed.

“Cronus, dear.” You push at his shoulder and he rolls onto his back with a groan.

“Babe? I... Oh fuck.” He sits up and fidgets with the sweater. “I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?”

You roll your eyes. “I would appreciate it if you'd at least send me a text when you're coming over, Cronus. I was worried that there was an intruder.” You lean over him and put your keys on the bedside table.

He pulls you down into his warm embrace. “Yeah, sorry babe. But really what _intruder_ would leave their fucking boots at the door?”

You lay on top of him and give him your best disgruntled face. “You know that I worry about break ins, Cronus.”

He smiles and presses a soft kiss to your lips. “Sorry about that, babe. I'll let you know next time I swing by.”

“Thank you. Now...” You look over at his shirt. “...why exactly are you wearing one of my sweaters?”

He grimaces. “I, uh,” he clears his throat, “I wanted to feel close to you and you were in close...” He shrugs.

You pull out of his arms and roll off of him. You lean up and look over at his discarded shirt. “To feel close to me?”

“Yeah.” You swallow as you pull off your sweater. You're thankful for your undershirt as you reach for his. “What are you doing?”

You hold onto his shirt as for a moment and speak as you pull it over your head. “What does it look like I'm doing?” You look over to him once you have it on.

He grins at you and you can't help but to smile back. “It looks like you're putting on my fucking shirt.”

“And that's exactly what I did.” You pull the collar over your nose and inhale, taking in his scent. “I do feel close to you wearing this.”

“Why don't you feel close to me by coming over here?” He pouts and stretches out an arm towards you.

You chuckle as you move back to him and press a kiss to his lips. “I like that idea.”

He hums as he wraps his arms around you. “You look fucking hot in my shirt, babe.”

Your face flushes and you look away. “And you look rather fetching in my sweater...” You swallow and glance back. “Would you like a cup of cocoa? I was making some before I saw your boots...” You hope that he takes the hint.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah sure.”

“I'll go get that now then.” He move away from his quickly, your ears warm and face flushed. You turn on your electric kettle and put the powder in your mugs while you wait. As it goes off, you pour the water in and stir it quickly. The whole process takes your mind off of him calling you _hot_.

You carry the mugs into your room and set one by your keys. He looks up at you and smiles. “Thanks babe, you're the best.”

“It's not a problem, Cronus. And I am by no means the best. That implies that someone is then the “worst” and you _know_ that that creates privilege.”

He laughs as he takes his mug. “Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to imply you had best boyfriend privilege.”

You take a sip of your cocoa as you try to hide your smile. You watch him as he drink his as well, blowing at it carefully so that he doesn't burn his tongue. You love these moments. You put your mug down and he does the same. You crawl back onto the bed and lay down next to him. You curl up beside him and he wraps his arms around you again.

You lean up and press a soft kiss to his lips before resting your head on his shoulder. You know with utmost clarity that this could fall into the category of a perfect moment, and you relish in all of the details of it as you bask in his warmth.


	7. House Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have been dragged to whatever this is by your irritating younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Cosplaying  
> Rating: No content warnings

Your brother had convinced you to come to this damn thing. He said you'd look great! You're the only one that could pull this off! And even though you  _do_  look great, you really don't feel like being in this nerd fest. But he wanted more than one member in his house, so you begrudgingly agreed.

So now you're sitting in this circle wearing a fucking  _Slytherin_  uniform and, of course, staring at your sexy Gryffindor boyfriend, who you assume was dragged here by someone else. He wave at him and he just rolls his eyes and goes back to talking to someone else in his house circle. You huff and just listen to what the nerds here are saying. Most of them are convinced that they're  _really_  wizards and you're not even sure how your brother got involved with this. He told you that they meet every week in uniform and that during the summer they hold courses like potions.

You stand up and tell everyone that you're going to get a cigarette. You can only take so much of this before you have war flashbacks to your own time as a nerd.

As you sit outside and watch the smokey tendrils, you hear rustling behind you. You turn at the sound and grin when you see him. “Hey Kankri. What brings you out here to the smoker's quarantine?”

He sits next to you and leans against your shoulder. “I just wanted to properly say hello. It doesn't look like you're really having fun in there.”

You shrug and take a drag, letting it out as you speak. “I've just grown out of my wizard phase, you know that.”

“That's quite sad. The uniform is quite flattering on you.”

You turn your head to look at him, mouth agape. “Did you just give me the Kankri Vantas equivalent of 'damn son you look fine' or am I on crack?”

He rolls his eyes. “That would be my way of saying that you look nice, Cronus.”

This earns him a lopsided grin from you. “Oh you think I look  _nice_? Then I guess I don't make a very good Slytherin. I'm not supposed to look  _nice_.”

“That seems like a common misconception to me. Just because you're in a house that has a reputation towards dark magic it doesn't mean that you're not nice. Slytherins are simply misunderstood.”

“No need to tell me that, babe.” You wrap your arm around his shoulders and he leans into you more.

“I think you'd make a good Ravenclaw as well.”

You laugh as you flick the ash from your cigarette. “Fuck no. I mean yeah I guess I'm pretty smart, but you babe. You're more of a 'Claw than me.” You run your fingers through his hair. “But you're so fucking loyal to your friends and you're always looking out for people.”

He smiles. “More people should really look out for each other. It's a shame that they don't.” He fidgets, rubbing a thumb against the fingers of the opposite hand.

“Someday I bet they will babe.” You lean over and put out your cigarette in the ash tray next to you before you lean your head against his.

“Perhaps.”

The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes until you decide to throw caution to the wind and press a light kiss to his lips. He leans into it and you're shocked when you hear the sound of someone laughing behind you.

You both snap your heads back and see his brother standing there, arms folded over his chest. “Hey you gangrenous shit waffles, ten points from each of your houses for snogging in the open.”

Kankri frowns deeply at him. “Karkat you and I are in the same house.”

“Doesn't matter. Get your asses back inside, Eridan's about to have a fucking conniption fit because he lost two of his “prefects.” I think you two were supposed to be like his secret Draco and Harry plants so I'd get back in there.” He turns around and goes back inside.

Kankri looks back up at you. “Should we go back inside?”

You shrug. “I guess it wouldn't hurt. Besides, I don't want my baby bro throwing a temper tantrum without me there to watch it.” You stand up, pulling him with you and going back inside. You lean down before you get back to the room and press another soft kiss to his lips. “See you after this?”

He nods. “Yes we'll go get something to eat.”

“Sounds perfect babe, see you then.”

The two of you go back inside and you can't help but to notice the angry glare from your little brother and the glances from a few of the girls in the room.

You look back at Kankri and wink at him as you take your seat.

You guess that you could keep coming back if he's going to be here, but you'd really rather just cut “class” and make out with him somewhere else if he'd let you.

 

You really hope he'll let you sometime soon.


	8. Damnable Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you've been at the mall now for far longer than you wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Shopping  
> Rating: No content warnings

You've been in the mall now for three hours. It really isn't the kind of place you _enjoy_ spending this much time, but it's always nice to see your boyfriend get excited about something when he hasn't been in a good mood. This morning when you'd noticed just how _defeated_ he'd looked over god knows what, you suggested coming here. And now that it's past your lunchtime, you're beginning to almost regret that decision.

Only almost, because it looks like he's feeling better.

He's been in the juniors' department of this store for the better part of half an hour looking at jeans. You're not sure what's taking so long, though. Jeans are jeans, aren't they? It's not like the sizes could be that different.

You wander into the dressing room and look for him. When you see his shoes under the stall you knock on his door. “Cronus? Is everything okay?”

You hear a grunt and a clatter before he responds. “Uh, yeah babe. Yeah I'm fine.”

“Do you need any help?”

He laughs. “Actually that might be great.” He opens the door and pulls you inside. He's wearing a pair of _incredibly_ tight jeans.

“How did you even get _in_ those?”

He shrugs. “Very carefully.” He rubs at his hips. “Could you help me get out of 'em, though? They're really fucking tight.”

You sigh and help him work them off. “Why did you pick these if they're so tight?”

He laughs as the two of you get them down his thighs. “Well it ain't like I _wanted_ them to be this tight. I grabbed the size I usually get but I forgot that this fucking brand's sizes run small.”

You quirk your eyebrows. “I'm not sure that I understand what you mean. Jeans are jeans.”

He shakes his head and leans down, resting your foreheads together. “Babe you are too cute. Chick jeans don't have sizes like men's do. I mean they're like decided with black fucking magic I think.”

You roll your eyes at him. “It can't possibly be that bad. You wear, what, a thirty-two or a thirty-four?”

“Not a bad guess on the men's size, but these are a nine.”

“Nine what?”

“A nine. That's it. I usually wear a nine. Sometimes I wear a seven, sometimes I wear an eleven. I've gotten thirteens before, too.” He leans back and starts working them down his legs again. “Guess I gotta go a size or two up with these, though.”

You help him get them all the way down and he sits, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. “But that doesn't make any sense. Why would companies do that?”

“Do you really think I fucking know? But when I get them right they make my ass look fucking _stellar_.” He stands and grabs the next pair, pulling them on. You can't help but to stare a little as he works them up and, as loathe as you are to admit it, they _do_ make his ass look amazing. He turns around as he zips them up. “What you think, babe? They look all right?”

You feel your face flush and glance away, only to see _just_ how red you are in the mirror. “They look fine.”

“Just fine?” He moves closer to you and puts his hands on your hips.

“Yes. They look fine.” You swallow as he rubs circles at your hips

He leans down, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Well I suppose I can handle being called fine by you.” He chuckles before tilting his head and pressing a soft kiss to your neck. “Think I should get these then?”

You're too flustered to form a coherent response. “Uh, y-yeah.” You can barely manage to stammer anything with his lips still next to your neck and you curse past Kankri for choosing not to wear a turtleneck today.

Cronus moves, though, and he presses a kiss to your lips this time. “Then let's get the fuck out a here and get something to eat. I'm fucking _starved_.”

You frown a little. “I highly doubt that you're starved, dear. You've already eaten today.”

He shakes his head. “No I'm not _starved_ , but you know what I mean.” He presses another kiss to your lips. “Now lemme get my shit together and let's get out of here.”

You roll your eyes a little. “Of course.” You leave the dressing room and sit down near the entrance as you wait for him with the rest of his bags.

After he takes his things to the register and _finally_ lets you know that he's done, you leave the mall. But not before he makes a pit stop in a restroom to change into those damnable new jeans of his.

He puts his arm over your shoulders and the two of you head back to his car to get some lunch. When you get in the car he hands you a bag and you smile when you realize that he picked up a book that you'd been looking at in the beginning of your trip. He doesn't say anything, and neither do you, but it's moments like this that make you remember why you love him so much.

Even if you don't have the words to tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I took a little break on this challenge without really meaning to. But I should be back at least for a little while now. I really missed these two!


	9. Brief Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are a jealous man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Hanging out with Friends  
> Rating: No content warnings

It's times like this that you remember why you don't hang out much with your friends anymore. As they sit there, not listening to Kankri and giving you shit, you realize that yeah. These guys are assholes. Sure you'd hit on all of them at some point or another, and you do mean _all_ of them, but that's no reason to treat you like some sort of sleaze, right?

Whatever, they can all go fuck themselves.

You watch as Kankri talks to Latula though. Even years after they'd been in that will-they-won't-they thing and she finally got together with Mituna, you can tell that he's still deeply enamored with her. It hurts you a little.

It hurts you a _lot_.

You put your arm over his shoulder and rest your hand on one, rubbing it softly. It's a little possessive, sure, but the two of you have been dating for a month and a half now. You're _allowed_ to be a little possessive.

You're glad when he leans against you a little. It shows you that yes, he's _yours_ , even if he's talking to Latula like that. Sometimes you need the reassurance. She's a beautiful dame, after all. It's hard to not be attracted. But she and Mituna have been together now for six years, so you know that she wouldn't just up and steal Kankri away from you.

At least not intentionally.

Every time he's seen her since high school he's always come away talking about her. And you know that it's just a part of friendship, but you're a jealous kind of guy.

So when all of you part ways and he's talking about her, you pull him into a kiss.

He seems shocked at first, but he returns it nonetheless. His soft lip lips are reassuring against yours as you card your fingers through his hair.

His thin arms wrap around your shoulders and that's when you know. You know that he's not going anywhere. That Latula can't steal him from you through his desire for her.

And in this moment you know that you love him.


	10. Amantadine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: With Animal Ears  
> Rating: No content warnings

They'd warned you at the doctor's office that this medication could do strange things to your head. That it could make you see things. Hallucinations they'd told you. And now you understand what they mean.

Cronus is sitting beside your bed reading a, well you're not sure what. Your illness has gotten to a point where you can't really concentrate on words. And how could you try reading at this point anyway? You're far too distracted by what appear to be wolf ears sprouting from his head. They twitch occasionally and wiggle once in a while as well.

You sit up a little and cough, noticing that they perk up as you do. He looks up and smiles at you. “Hey chief. You feeling any better?”

You shake your head. “Not really.”

“Then lay back down. I'm here I'll make sure you're okay.” He puts down his book and gently pushes you back.

You try to say something to him, but all that comes out is jibberish. You close your eyes and fall asleep.

Your dreams are stranger and more disjointed than they usually are, and when you wake up, you have a sense of unease about them. The whole thing was just too troubling to be nothing.

But you feel better.

Cronus is still sitting buy your bed, reading glasses perched on his strong nose as he reads his book. You're glad that those ears are gone now. They worried you quite a bit. You clear your throat a little and smile at him. “Good morning, dear.”

“Hey, babe. Feeling better?”

You nod this time. “Yes. Much, actually.”

“That's awesome. You want me to get you anything?”

You smile a little. “Something to drink would be lovely.”

He puts his book aside and salutes at you. “Sure thing, chief.” He leaves and comes back quickly with a bottle of Gatorade. “You were throwing up pretty bad before. Get some electrolytes back in your system.”

You nod and take it from him, taking a long drink and finishing half of the bottle and setting it aside. You take a deep breath and wipe your mouth. “Thank you. That's just what I needed.”

He chuckles. “Yeah I know, babe.” He sits back down, still wearing his glasses, and leans against the bed.

You reach out a hand and scratch where the ears had been. “I'm not sure I want to keep taking that medication now that I'm feeling better, though.”

“Yeah? Why's that?”

“My dreams were... troubling. And yesterday I thought that you had wolf ears.”

He laughs and puts his hand on his forehead. “Oh fuck, I...” He can't finish his sentence as he laughs.

“Stop that! This is a serious concern and I don't appreciate you _laughing_ at my experience!”

“No, babe. No. That, uh. Fuck.” He droops his head. “Danny and one of his friends were here. And she had these things with her that she made me wear.”

“But they were moving.”

“Yeah that's what they're supposed to do.” He laughs move and brushes hair from your face. “I'm so fucking sorry, babe.” He shakes his head. “The dreams I can't help you with, but those ears were just my bro's friend's.”

You narrow your eyes with a frown. “You _could_ have told me.”

“I thought you'd be able to hear them, babe, sorry.”

You sigh. “You should be.”

“Well when you're not sick anymore I'll take you out somewhere nice, okay?”

You sigh. “Okay.”

He grins. “And I'd kiss you right now but I don't wanna get sick.”

“Understandable.” You chuckle. “Could you get me some chicken broth, though? I think that I'd like something in my stomach apart from Gatorade.”

“Can do, babe.” He kisses his index and middle finger and puts them to your lips before standing and going back to the kitchen to get you your food.

You'd rather get it yourself, but something tells you that staying in bed might be better.


	11. Acceptable and Highly Inoffensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and you don't regret this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: No content warnings  
> Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumi

You hate your brother sometimes. You really do. And this is one of those times. Apparently he'd ordered these fucking enormous pajama _things_ a few weeks back, and now he expects you to fucking _wear one_? No. Hell no.

Hell.

Fucking.

No.

There is no way that you'll be caught dead in one.

Or at least that's what you'd _thought_ until your ever so adorable boyfriend decided to humor his little brother's best friend, ie: your fucking piss stain of a brother, by trying one on. And on him, in all of his five foot five inch glory, it is the most precious thing you've ever seen. He looks like he's swimming in the damn thing but that just makes it even fucking cuter. A boyfriend in a koala pajama thing? That is something that you _never_ thought you'd want to scoop up and kiss then and there.

But you do, and he makes a little noise of protest, so you put him down. Even though you _really_ want to pick him back up. So you ask if you can but he tells you to put yours on. With a huff and a slump of your shoulders you kick off your shoes and pull the damn thing on and _oh my fucking god_. You are more comfortable in it than you'd expected.

It's so soft. And warm. And cozy. You feel like you're wrapped in a perfect giant blanket. Even though you look like, well, you _think_ that it's supposed to be a black cat, but you're not _sure_ , you don't fucking care. You are comfy and cozy. So you turn back to him, smiling again and ask permission this time, which he finds “acceptable and highly inoffensive.”

So you scoop him up in your cat suit clad arms and you press a deep kiss to his perfect, soft lips with a grin. The two of you stay like that for a little while before going to your room to watch a movie. As you lay on the bed, you wrap your arm around his shoulders and rest your hand in his hair. He rests against your shoulder and you just take in his _scent_. It's strong and earthy. So natural. And all him.

You press a kiss to the top of his head and think to yourself. “I love you, Kankri Vantas.”

But when you hear, “I love you, too, Cronus,” you know that you hadn't just thought it.

You look down at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped a little as he leans up and presses another soft kiss to your lips.

You'd just told him that you love him for the first time.

And you're wearing fucking over sized animal pajamas.

You guess that you can't complain.


	12. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you want _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Day Twelve: Making Out

 As you lay on your bed with your boyfriend kissing you, you feel like you want something _more_ , though you're not sure what. You know that you're not ready for anything... _sexual_ , but you want to feel more of him. To know more of him than just his lips.

So when you put your hand under his shirt to feel the tight muscles there and he lets out a soft sound, you stop. He pulls away from your lips and grins. “So you ready for that kinda shit then, babe?” He tilts his head a little and you keep your hand there as a cocky grin spreads across his face.

“I'm not ready for anything that far. But...” You swallow and he just laughs.

“Babe I meant like. You wanna make out instead of just laying here and smooching? Because I mean, as much as I love kissing you, and babe you know I fucking _do_ , sometimes a little skin on skin is nice too, yeah?”

You bite your lip and look down before looking back up at him. “All right.”

He grins and sits up, pulling off his own shirt. You can't help but to stare and to be just a _little_ jealous of his swimmer's build. He's tight, corded muscle while you're nothing but sinew and skin. But he positions himself over you and kisses you softly and cutting off your thoughts. His tongue traces at your lips and you part them to let him explore.

It's so strange having such a warm, wet and _foreign_ thing in your mouth. But the way that he moves it, you can't help but to let out a soft sound of your own. One of his hands rests at your hips and thumbs the bottom of your sweater. You move your hands down and pull it off, letting him move his hands up your sides as he pulls away.

He brings your mouths back together, letting his tongue explore again and humming. As he does you can feel the vibrations in his tongue. You haven't done anything like this since _high school_ , and you certainly haven't felt anyone do something like _that_ before. You suck on his tongue roughly as he does and he lets out a soft little moan. So you do it again. And again. Until he pulls your lips apart, panting, and moves to kiss at your jaw.

His hands trace warm patterns in your skin as his lips tease the skin of your neck. You tilt your head back, hoping he'll take advantage of the exposed skin.

And he _does_.

He sucks roughly at the side of your neck and you can't _believe_ how good that feels. You let out another sound and his hands move. They roam over your exposed skin. They brush your sides and they trace shapes against you.

You let out another little sound and smile at him. “Your hands...”

He unlatches himself with a pop and moves to rest his head against your forehead. “What about my hands?” He grins deviously, causing your face to flush deeply.

You swallow thickly and tilt your head, kissing him softly before pulling away. “You're good with them.”

He grins more widely and pinches your side. “You bet your cute little ass I am.”

You go to chastise him, but before you can he's sucking on your neck again. From the way he's attached himself to you, you can tell that he wants to leave a mark. One to tell others to back off. That you're taken. That you're _his_.

And you're perfectly okay with that.


	13. Feelings of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and watching your boyfriend eat icecream is almost agonizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Day Thirteen: Eating Icecream

It's too cold for this. It's only March for fuck's sake you shouldn't be eating goddamn ice cream. But it's worth it to watch Kankri eat it. He practically fucking _purrs_ as he licks at it. His lips drag over it and _there it is_.

He catches a drip with his tongue and licks up the side and you can't believe what watching him eat the fucking thing does to you.

Before you get too excited, he looks up at you. “Cronus? Are you okay?”

You shake your head quickly, getting yourself out of the trance you'd gotten into by staring at his lips. “Uh, yeah. Yeah babe, I'm fine.” You smile at him.

He frowns a little and goes back to eating his ice cream.

You really can't help how much you want to feel the way he licks at it on _you_. He enjoys the damn thing so much and _oh fuck_. He sucks the top of the cone into his mouth and you let out this needy little sound.

He looks back up at you. “Cronus.”

“Uh, sorry babe. I think I should go home here pretty soon.”

He shrugs and continues eating his cone as you sit there in agony. He pauses for a moment. “At least let me finish this, all right?”

You nod and keep watching him. It's almost torturous, but he finishes and licks his lips slowly. You're starting to think that he _knows_ you're turned on right now. But you take him home and give him a deep kiss, letting your tongues battle until he lets out this _sweet_ little sound.

You pull back from him and grin. “Bye, babe. I'll swing by later, all right?”

He smiles. “All right. I'll see you later, love.” He gets out of the car and you watch him as he walks up to his apartment. Watching him walk away you can't help but to stare a little at his ass. You bite your lip as you drive home.

You've got to take care of the tightening in your pants because _damn_ it is getting ridiculous.

You make it home and lock your door in hopes that you won't be disturbed. The first thing you shuck is your heavy fucking coat, throwing it to the side. Next you start pulling off your boots as you make your way to your room. Right now you don't give a flying fuck where your clothes land because you just need some fucking relief.

Once you've stripped down you lay on your back and think about the way that we was eating that ice cream. The way his tongue lapped at it and how he sucked it into his mouth.

You can't help but to want to feel the warmth of his mouth around you.

As your hand moves to stroke at yourself, your fantasy is interrupted with a phone call.

You reach for the phone with your left hand as you keep up your needy movements on your length. You don't even bother to check the caller ID before you pick up. “Hello?” Your voice is raspy, but you try to keep it even. You're starting to hope that it isn't your mom.

“Cronus?” It's Kankri. You smile at his voice as your hand moves.

“Hey, babe. What's up? Forget something in my car.”

You hear his cute little laugh on the other line and you wonder if he's stripped himself down too. If he wants to do this with you. You decide against asking today. Maybe later. The two of you barely make out as it is, there's no point in scaring him. “I was just making sure that you were okay. You were acting... peculiar.” You run your thumb behind your head and let out a little hissed groan. “Cronus?” There's dead silence from him for a little. “Oh my _gosh_.”

You swallow thickly, trying to keep your voice even. “What is it babe?” You fail miserably.

“Cronus are you...” You hear him swallow and you know that he's getting flustered and turning that cute shade of red he does. “Are you getting off on my voice?”

Bingo.

He guessed faster that you would have given him credit for, but the boy's naive, not an idiot. You laugh under your breath and let out a little moan. “Shit, uh, yeah. Yeah I am, babe. Sorry.”

You hear him sigh. “Don't... Don't _apologize_. I just... I know that you want to do things like this and that I'm not _ready_ for that...”

“I know.” You slow your movements, trying to keep your voice even again.

“I'm... I'm going to call back later. Actually. You call me when you're... finished.”

“Can do babe.”

“I'll talk to you later.”

“Yeah babe. Later.”

He pauses for long enough that you're almost sure that the line has gone dead. “I love you, Cronus.”

“I love you, too, babe.” You smile.

When he hangs up you stop your movements and look at your phone. You let out a soft groan and stare at your length before finishing yourself off. No point in dragging it out, after all.

After you're done you smile to yourself. Even when you're doing something that makes him uncomfortable, but not _to_ him, he still says that he loves you.

You pick up your phone and call him back. Maybe the two of you can get together and go see a movie. You just want to be with him for a little while longer.


	14. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are, and always have been, female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: No content warnings  
> Day Fourteen: Genderbent

You lay draped across your bed as you wait for Cronus to show up. She'd never been very good at showing up on time and today is no different. At least she'd had the decency to _call_ this time. You sit up and decide to change your clothes again. She'd told you to dress _nicely_ after all. Though she refused to tell you where you were _going_.

You slip off the bed and strip down again. She has you wondering if you should wear a dress or if your usual sweater and skirt combo would suffice. You check the clock and decide that you have time for another shower. You unbraid your hair before getting in and standing under the hot spray. You clean yourself quickly and get out, toweling off and blow drying your hair.

You walk to your room and dig through your clothes. You find a red dress that you haven't worn in a long time and pull on a cardigan over it. After some deliberation, you leave your hair down. It feels nice to have a little extra warmth in the cool March air and you don't often leave it like this.

Soon after you're dressed you hear a knock at the door. You answer and look down and she waves at you before wrapping her arms around your neck and giving you a kiss. You return it eagerly and hum against her lips, though you can't help but to feel like something is off. Like somehow you're too tall or she's too short.

But you shove this feeling aside and leave with her.

She takes you to an incredibly nice restaurant, which of course makes you uncomfortable with how under dressed you are, but she tells you not to sweat it. That you look beautiful as always. And that makes your whole face flush a dark shade of red as you look through the menu for something to eat.

After the meal, the two of you go back to your apartment and lay in your bed. She presses a soft kiss to your lips as she sits in your lap and your hands hold her hips, rubbing circles with your thumbs. She moves from your lips to your jaw and neck, sucking and nipping as she moves. You're not sure you'll ever get used to how much he does that.

He?

No. No, Cronus is a woman. She's your girlfriend. There are no male pronouns in your relationship, you're sure.

But that buzzing in the background. What is that? You try to look for a source while her hands undo the zipper of your dress. You can't find it and you're too distracted to look any harder as he moves down further...

He again. You're not sure where your brain is going

And then you wake up.

You scratch your head and run your fingers through your short, messy hair. You get out of bed to shave before eating, but then you decide to call Cronus.

“Hey, babe. What's up?” His voice is deep and melodic and _right_.

“I just had the strangest dream...”  
“You wanna tell me about it?” You hear the click of a lighter. He must be having a cigarette. Such a deplorable habit.

“I think so...” And so you tell him, and he listens. Like he _always_ listens to your dreams. He asks a few snide questions about what he looked like and what you looked like, but you brush them off. And you let him know that, even when the dream felt strange, being with him felt right.

He's silent for a little while.

But then he tells you that he's coming over.

You make no move to argue and instead smile at your reflection.


	15. Festivus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora and you love the sound of your boyfriend's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: No Content Warning  
> Day Fifteen: In a Different Clothing Style

 It's times like this that you really wish your brother wasn't into so many nerdy hobbies that he, for some reason, couldn't seem to get anyone else to play along with. You're not even sure just how you'd gotten talked into this one. It probably had something to do with food. It's _always_ food these days that gets you into this horrible shit. But as you sit in this... You aren't even really sure what it is. You're pretty sure he said that you were a minstrel, but how the fuck are you supposed to know?

At least you can still smoke. It's a fucking nasty looking pipe but that sweet taste of nicotine still lingers on your lips with every puff of it. Somewhere, though, Kankri is wandering around. You're fairly certain that he's dressed as a monk as per his brother's horrible sense of humor, but it really does make sense. He's not entirely _religious_ , but your boyfriend is a total prude. On the positive side he's hot as fuck, even though he grew a beard for the costume.

With a final puff of your pipe you dump out the ashes and clean it out before looking for him. When you hear his voice, you laugh a little. Especially when you realize that he's arguing something along the lines about the social construct of the middle ages. You sit down next to him and lean against him while he talks. The fabric of his hood is scratchy and, honestly, all of this is incredibly uncomfortable.

But even in this horrible, heavy wool outfit you can't help but to be somehow comfortable. You're hanging out with your boyfriend on a perfect April morning, even if you're overly warm in your clothes, and you get to listen to him. He talks about things that, most days, you find ridiculous. But you still love the lilt of his syllables and you like to watch the drag of his tongue against his lips as he wets them. You move your hand down and hold it, rubbing your thumb against his while you tune out his words but not his voice.

After half an hour or so, the people that he's talking to leave to go to some event. You aren't sure what it is, but it draws his attention to you. He sighs at you when you pout at him and you know that he's noticed how much attention you've been seeking since you sat down.

“Cronus,” he begins, “You do realize that to maintain my appearance as a monk in this festival I shouldn't really be cavorting with a minstrel or holding hands with a man.” He raises his eyebrows and gives you a _look_ which just makes a deep frown spread across your face.

“Babe, we're two people who've been dragged to this thing by our brothers. I'm pretty sure that Danny wanted this to happen and that Karkat thought it would anyway.” You snort softly.

“Cronus that has nothing to do with this! In order to stay true to this period...”

“Yeah yeah. Well the zipper on my pants isn't really staying true to the period neither and it's still there, right?”

He narrows his eyes. “Right...”

“And your contacts are in which aren't true to the period, yeah?”

He gives you a heavy sigh. “Yeah.”

“So you'll hold my hand?”

He closes his eyes and raises his brow with another sigh. “Yes, Cronus. I will.”

You give him your most charming smile. “Cool. Then let's go get a giant piece of meat on a stick or something. I'm fucking _starved_.”

As the two of you stand, he lectures you about those who actually are starved and how offensive your comment could be to them. But again your just listen to his voice and barely register his words. You love this little nerd and you're glad that he's willing to put up with you.

And that the two of you are going to share this giant piece of meat on a stick, because you aren't sure that one human could _possibly_ eat that much greasy meat on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg im ashamed that this took so long wow


End file.
